rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Larson Foryx
Larson Foryx is a Vampyre in the Foryx coven under the patronage of Lothorian Foryx and his wife, Allisa Foryx. Larson Foryx is played by Vyrelord ---- |text2=Vampyre |item2= }} Larson Vandiyad Foryx is a member of the Forxy Coven. He spends most of his time stalking the mortal prey who keep wondering into Morytania stupidly unknowingly of the dangers which lurk in this unholy land, he mainly torments em with many methods, his favorite method is jumping out from the tree to sink his fangs into their necks as a warning. On occasions he likes to drain quite a bit of blood from these mortals to the point where the mortal only has enough to live yet larson loves to watch the mortals struggle before getting ravaged by the feral vampyres lurking in the haunted woods. Now Larson spends about half his time watching over the mortals in the Toffee Farm cavern, he has his lesser working for him doing all the books and such to make sure things are kept up to date. Biography Childhood Back when Larson was young, he had a loving family and a younger brother named Varso, they used to play so much together at the nearby creek or around the few trees to where they lived happily.However, on a fateful day while they were playing in the backyard of their house, some sort of war broke out, unknowing to them their parents were out down at the local market which is where a huge magical-type explosion occurred killing both their mother and father, they didn't realize what happened till a fleeing pedestrian who knew their parents found them in the back yard.This person took Larson and Varso far from where this war broke out, and they left them at this local orphanage where they would stay for about three years before being adopted by a happy couple known as the Stritens, where they would be the boys parents for about seven years. Before long Larson was 16. Adulthood Larson was now growing up to be a strong and polite, lad while Varso at the age of 14 was obsessed with these creatures he has never heard of. Before a long while, their foster parents were out walking the wonderful town of Lumbridge, and they were mugged and killed.It wasn't a while before Larson was walking Lumbridge when he saw his foster parents on the floor with a blood pool on the floor, he started to weep and cry calling for help, A few guards came running to see what the commotion was about.It was a dark day for him, ee went back to tell Varso, his younger brother what had happened, he didn't take the news well considering his age, but from this day on Larson would look after Varso like he was his own son. Two years passed. Lumbridge Guard After about three months being 18 years old Larson, felt like it was time to start to give something back to the town of Lumbridge, so he enlisted into the guard unit, and due to his strength he was able to fight quite well.Slowly over time he would be promoted to a point to where he was his strongest and able to manage heavy armour which he never used to.Larson was one of the best guards in the unit helping to care for the King of Lumbridge, and this would carry on for five years until he found out something he would probably regret for the rest of his life. Five years would now pass. The journey to Morytania While guarding the Lumbridge castle that day, he got a note from a friend saying that his brother had Varso gone missing, They didn't know where he went so Larson told the head guard that he needed to leave for a while to find his brother, he would then go back to the house to his brothers room where he would see a sight, confused and worrying.On the walls and desk there were drawings and notes picturing these being who to Larson looked very weird, one of the notes said that these were called Vampyres and on the wall was a map picturing a route from Lumbridge to this weird looking place east of Varrock. If he was to guess where his brother had gone then this would be the best bet so he packed up a few things while wearing his armour before heading off towards this unknown place.He'd walk from Lumbridge to the town of Varrock asking questions to what this place was beyond the eastern gate, un-suprisingly hardly anyone knew what was over there but one person told Larson to quit while he was ahead, due to this being about his brother he ignored person before carrying on towards this place.After so many days he'd finally reach the border into this what seemed to be a swampy place, without hessitation he would continue into this place while passing a sign saying Do not enter! - King of Varrock which Larson clearly didn't spot. After a few days travel he would reach this town which had a signpost calling it Canifis, This is where Larson's life was about to change. Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Vampyre Category:Foryx Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Morytania